


暗火/Unquenchable

by Agni_Alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agni_Alex/pseuds/Agni_Alex
Summary: 出生即被当做祭品的小王子追寻梦想和生命意义，最终获得“永生”的故事。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 尸体

特拉法尔加 罗从来没有见过这样的尸体。

栩栩如生，完美无缺。

罗的手指抚摸过尸体修长的腿，冰冷、苍白、触感却如凝脂般柔软，仿佛是刚刚在睡梦中死去，罗甚至怀疑自己能感受到新鲜尸体的余温，但这绝无可能！在海底沉寂700年的尸体怎么可能会有温度呢？可是，在海盐水中浸泡700年的尸体怎么可能还没有腐烂？他本应是一具破损的骸骨，像所有的血肉之躯一样消亡 ..... 或者，这根本不是人类的尸体？罗的血液在沸腾，止不住颤抖的手指捋开“他”金色的湿发，细腻的触感通过指尖抓住了罗的狂跳不止的心脏，他痴妄的探索着金发下裸露出来的光洁饱满的额头和紧闭的双眼，修长浓密的睫毛带着诡异的生命力放肆的舒张着，仿佛在炫耀下面被遮掩的宝藏。

睁开眼睛吧！

罗下意识的缩回留恋的手，他盯着尸体异常漂亮的脸蛋上奇特的卷曲眉毛。

毫无疑问，他是文斯莫克家族的一员，他有着和海底遗迹中皇族成员雕像一样的特征——卷眉毛。真是可爱的家徽！

罗的呼吸越发急促，阴沉的脸上沸腾妄念激起的狂喜——如果“他”真的活着！如果“他”能从死亡中苏醒！米拉和克拉先生就可以回来！

9年前的大瘟疫夺走了整个诺亚大陆三分之一的生命，包括罗的妹妹米拉和养父克拉先生，幸存下来的罗冷冻了至亲之人的尸体，变卖掉所剩的家族财产，前往诺亚大陆的首都伽耶，一个被称之为“光之城”的繁荣之都，整场大瘟疫中唯一没有受到影响的地方。光之城被神眷顾着！所有人都这么说，并渴望成为光之城的“永久居民”，然而只有“被选中之人”才能获得这份幸运。那些“被选中”的幸运儿们，包括贵族、神职人员、科学家、禁卫军、有钱人，是的，有钱人，只要你拿得出足够的钱，你想在伽耶待多久都可以。进入伽耶的外来人，必须支付相应的“光明税”，比如商贩，在光之城进行贸易的外来人大多需要支付1万贝里一星期的“光明贸易税”，特殊行业有所区别，比如妓院和赌场的光明税高达50万贝里一星期，技术工匠的税费则比较低，只要3千贝里一星期。最便宜的是“光明朝圣税”，只要30贝里一次，但前来朝圣的人必须沿着固定路线进入首都的光明大教堂并于限定时间从另一条指定路线出城，走完整个朝圣之路大概要30个小时，当然，也有其它交通工具，比如贵族常用的穿梭车和其它“永久居民”可以免费搭乘的公共穿梭机，不过伽耶的公共交通对外来人收费极其昂贵，单程至少500贝里，所以绝大多数自带干粮的朝圣者们都是全程步行，30个小时不眠不休。大教堂每天只接纳3万朝圣者，等着入城朝圣的信徒们从城门一直延伸到接壤伽耶的第二大港口城市香波地的出海港。罗在香波地住了三个月便考取了伽耶皇家学院的医学专业，优异的成绩和全额奖学金让他得以在伽耶长住，罗用短短2年时间就完成了正常需要9年时间来完成的功课和研究，以科学家的身份拿到了伽耶的永久居民权。现在，28岁的特拉法尔加 罗已经是皇家科学会的理事成员之一——“天才外科医生特拉法尔加”。罗参与到皇家的三个秘密项目之中，人体改造、生物能源、文斯莫克遗迹挖掘，罗对每一个项目都充满了疯魔的热情，他几乎从不休息。今天，在结束挖掘小组的集体工作后，罗一个人驾驶着潜艇继续往深海废墟探索，并意外找到了一个掩没在残垣中的通道入口。罗将潜艇调整到自动驾驶模式，独自穿上潜水服进入一片漆黑的洞口，即使有抗压设备的保护，3000米之下的深海高压依然令他呼吸困难，四肢麻木，但是，探照灯下的洞穴壁上闪烁的幽紫吸引了他，那是——海晶！只有在5000米以下的海洋最深处才能少量找到的极其珍贵的宝石，居然嵌满了整个穴壁，并以某种神秘的形式构成令人费解的符号和图案顺着越发开阔的洞穴延伸出去，最后，在宫殿般高阔的尽头，在一片深沉的黑暗里，罗看到了光——赤裸的少年，混身散发朦胧的微光，在这足以压碎骨头的冰冷海底安然蜷卧于残存的祭坛上，怀抱着一把长剑的石制骸骨。

伊莫阿特是罗在医学院的同学，和罗一样面色阴沉，喜怒不行于色，同样天赋异禀。伊莫阿特出生在伽耶的贵族家庭，是家里的第22子。伊莫公爵对自己的37个孩子和12个老婆并不关心，他眼里只有“新情妇”，可“新情妇”一旦变成老婆，就很快被他遗忘，仿佛曾经的“甜心”都只是欢愉的泡影。伊莫阿特的母亲卡琳娜是个下层出生的放荡女人，她14岁就被卖到伽耶的卡玛巴卡妓院18岁就成了名噪一时的舞娘，姘上了伊莫公爵。年轻漂亮的卡琳娜怀上伊莫阿特不久就被公爵丈夫遗忘了，为此她非但不难过，反而如鱼得水的过上了自己熟悉的生活-—混迹在男人堆里的风流传说。伊莫阿特的出生保证了卡琳娜作为第9公爵夫人的地位，这就足够了。伊莫阿特在女佣的照顾下长大，父亲母亲都是模糊的影子，他从小就热衷于拆卸机器，钟表、冰箱、汽车，所有他能拆的他都拆了，等到房间被散乱的零件淹没时，他又把它们重新组装起来，变成会报时的冰箱，能造冰的汽车。伊莫阿特习惯了和冰冷的物件打交道，成默寡言，与兄弟姐妹们都不亲近，他所知的唯一温度是年轻的女佣-简。肩负起照顾婴儿伊莫阿特的职责时，简才16岁，她喜欢把小婴儿从摇篮抱到自己被窝里，一边逗弄着伊莫阿特一边唱歌，当婴儿的小手抓住她棕色长发牙牙学语时，她就快活的咯咯直笑。伊莫阿特9岁以前，简都会和他一起洗澡，简把小男孩抚摸自己双乳的举动单纯当做好奇，甚至会偶尔怀抱住对方毛绒绒的小脑袋把他压进浴缸里嘲弄。伊莫阿特16岁的时候，被突如其来的春梦惊醒，他呆望着濡湿一片的裤裆，突然下定决心地光着身子走出卧室，去找梦里的那个女人，他走向简的房间。记不清有多少次，伊莫阿特看到自己的母亲和陌生男人做爱——在度假屋的客厅、在戏院的包间、在餐厅的厕所、在豪华的私家车上.......他注视的眼底涌动着完全不同的情绪，开始是愕然，然后是汹涌的愤怒，最后变成轻蔑漠然，但是，这是他第一次看到简和陌生男人肢体纠缠。简的呻吟是甜美的，带着伊莫阿特熟悉的温柔笑意，她丰腴白皙的胴体在男人身下舒展开，包容着、承受着，就如同她包容伊莫阿特所有的古怪。伊莫阿特静静的注视着他们，直到完事儿的两人满足的睡去，他去厨房拿了一把砍刀。刀把握在手心的重量稳实，如同伊莫阿特的心跳，没有任何犹豫，他用上全身的力量向男人伸在床沿的脖子砍下去，筋骨断裂的声音如此悦耳，鲜血四溅的颜色如此艳丽，伊莫阿特被感动了，他呆了一下，直到简的惊叫拉回了他冒泡的意识，他马上伸手捂住简的嘴，喃喃说着安抚的话，但简眼中的恐惧越发浓重，她开始疯狂的挣扎，伊莫阿特只能用全身的力量压制住简，用更大的力量死死按紧她的口鼻。几分钟之后，简彻底安静下来。伊莫阿特抚摸着简的身体，温热柔软，沉静的面孔在血浆的浸润下显得越发白皙，真美啊，伊莫阿特情不自禁的感叹，然后他开始和简做爱，从温柔到疯狂，从未有过的喜悦和满足包围了他。两个仆人的死亡被传说为私奔，老公爵因为这事儿第一次注意到了伊莫阿特，他对自己的儿子露出一个了然的笑容，仿佛他的儿子就应该这样。一个月后，公爵的生日晚宴发生了火灾，十六个人被烧死，包括伊莫阿特的父母和八个关系不和的兄妹。处理完后事的伊莫阿特进入了伽耶皇家医学院，是罗的同学。第一次和罗四目相对的刹那发生在停尸房，伊莫阿特看着同样来这里非法购买新鲜尸体的罗，露出了难得的友好笑容。此刻，伊莫阿特露出了同样的笑容。

“你从海里捞了些什么？”伊莫阿特注视着罗往冰柜里塞东西的动作，五六个满实的大型封装袋整齐的叠放着。

“鱼。”罗继续自己的事，声音没有起伏。

“海豚？”伊莫阿特笑起来，他根本不相信，出于一种同类间的直觉。

罗警告的瞪了伊莫阿特一眼，他们之间有协定，无论看到对方的袋子里有什么，面对搜寻失踪人口的警方，他们都啥也不知道。

伊莫阿特无所谓的哼哼笑笑，走进了旁边的实验室。

罗封装好所有需要运回研究院东西，交托给负责运输的卡姆，便返回潜艇休息室睡觉了。

整整一个晚上，罗被莫名的割磨骨头的渴望和狂喜折磨着，他辗转反侧，坐卧不宁，最终，他接受了被睡眠抛弃的事实，坐在桌前一遍又一遍在脑海里演练接下来他要做的事：避开样本检查将“他”放到安全的地方，试验的步骤，可能的结果......罗的双手不受控制的颤抖，仿佛此刻他已握着手术刀，刀口沿着“他”完美的肌肤画出优雅的直线......突然，手机铃声惊断了思绪，电话里匆忙的声音告诉罗：卡姆的运输船在即将到港的时候发生了爆炸。


	2. 醒来

特拉法尔加·罗找到了绝妙的好东西，伊莫阿特非常肯定。罗故作镇定的淡漠外表没能掩饰他深重的呼吸、暴起的手筋、以及彻底暴露他狂热的眼底烈火，那是所有偏执狂的烈焰。伊莫阿特首次遇见购买新鲜尸体的罗时，他注视着罗手指间的纹身“DEATH”露出了会心的笑容，他曾以为对方和自己是同类，但后来发现并非如此，不过殊途同归。他们都执着于死亡，罗立志要战胜死亡，伊莫阿特则沉迷于死亡的艺术。他们两制作的标本都精美无比，他们都在布满尸骨的实验室疯狂磨炼出超绝的外科技法。不过，当罗注视着绝症病患逐渐冷却的尸体露出痛苦的神色时，伊莫阿特正在停尸间和漂亮的尸体做爱。

罗试图藏起的东西抓住了伊莫阿特的好奇心，那会是什么呢？海中溺亡的尸体？未知的生物？重大海底遗迹？什么东西能让傲慢自大的特拉法尔加如此的小心翼翼？伊莫阿特笃定，罗的目的是让运输船将样本送达实验室后再去偷偷置换走。他两都是实验室里的惯犯，非常清楚监控流程中极小的漏洞。伊莫阿特找借口搭上了运输船，当他用拖车把自己采集的样本送进冷冻仓时，他哼唱的曲调和脚步一起加快，靠近目标，移开上方的样本，然后——

是人！

伊莫阿特的手隔着厚实的样本袋感受着内容物的轮廓，他很确定那是一具尸体。长度在177CM左右，男性的尸体。伊莫阿特将样本架拉开，依次将样本放置上去，确保摄像头被完全挡住后，他迫不及待的拉开封装链，激动得如同一个打开圣诞礼物的孩子。

第一层隔离拉链打开了，没有异味，没有腐烂物的触感。

第二层防护拉链打开了，隐约可以看到透明层下的轮廓。

新鲜的，美丽的尸体！

第三层透明真空袋几乎被伊莫阿特急躁的力量扯破，当苍冷的肌肤如月光般照进他的瞳孔，伊莫阿特差点儿就要控制不住自己震惊的呻吟了！

死亡的艺术，这几乎就是他所沉迷的美好极致！

尸体在发光，苍白赤裸的胴体被氤氲的微光包裹着，仿佛有跳动的火苗在里内燃烧，明灭的火光晃动着点亮每一寸光滑的肌肤、每一丝金色的绒毛，甚至私密处的痣也被跳耀的火光凸显出来。柔韧修长的身体蕴藏着生的活力，如果不是尸体有着伊莫阿特热衷的死亡缄默，他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

不同于冷却中的尸体，他柔软却冰冷；不同于灵柩中的腐肉，他安静却充满生命力！

“天啊！哈！”伊莫阿特终于记起了呼吸，他用指腹爱抚尸体漂亮的脚裸，修长的小腿，然后是充满弹性的大腿，嘴里喃喃的说：“宝贝儿，哦，宝贝儿。”伊莫阿特像狗一样舔舐尸体饱满的嘴唇，舌头撬开唇瓣，贪婪的品尝每颗贝齿的滋味，他分开尸体的双腿，狂暴的进入那冰冷紧致的幽穴。伊莫阿特在自己癫狂的激情中向前冲刺，情欲的呼号从他耳中涌进又从他口中喷出，他膜拜的吻着尸体紧闭的眼睛，舌头卷舔眼皮，企图探究浓密睫羽下的隐秘，尸体却自己睁开了双眼——失焦的蓝色瞳孔骤然放大，伊莫阿特瞬间被火焰吞噬，骨头噼啪炸响，内脏冒起浓烟，肉体型廓化作扬起的灰烬，火焰的洪流轰卷着炸裂开去。

皇家科学会的运输船在进港时突然爆炸，大火沿着停泊的船只蔓延，香波地F区港顿时一片火海。消防队长艾斯一如既往的冲在最前面，一边有条不紊的疏散人群，一边指挥队员们控制火情。惊慌的人流四下奔逃，医务人员开始对伤员进行搜救，艾斯刚和急救中心的乌索普打了个照面，转头就看到那个梦游般蹒跚在火海里且一丝不挂的青年。

“嘿！”艾斯冲上去，“你还好吗？”

艾斯试图拉扶住背对自己的人，旋即撞上一双湛蓝的眼睛。如果不是青年用一种恍惚的难以置信的眼神愕然的瞪着自己，艾斯几乎要以为自己在火焰的幻觉里看到了天使。

“你受伤了吗？能自己走路吗？”艾斯的目光扫过青年遍布血污黑灰的身体，确定没有看到明显的外伤，立马脱下自己的消防外套披在对方身上。

“乌索普！这里有个伤员！”

“送他去救护车，我们没有担架了！”乌索普正驮着着哀嚎的妇人赶路，他扭头冲救护车的位置扬了扬下巴，示意艾斯帮忙。

艾斯把青年扛到救护车，不断询问青年的状况和家人的联系方式，可青年始终一言不发，艾斯判定对方应该是脑部受创，特别嘱咐医务人员后又奔回了火场。

饿。

好饿。

暴雨倾盆，湿漉漉的消防外套堪堪披在身上，山治意识恍惚地朝着前方那片五色火光走去，淌水的裸足在街灯下惨白刺目。

和两块木板一起被海浪打上岸的时候，山治的世界是一片震昏的混沌，脑海里不相关联的画面混卷在一起，他拼命地试图从从中理出一根线头，却陷入更深的混乱。火焰包围着他，山治意识到自己的周围在燃烧、爆炸，但他感觉不到灼热，完全不会疼痛。人群在呼喊、奔跑，山治呆呆地望着四周，各种颜色的火焰包裹着那些人，仿佛每个人都在从内往外熊熊燃烧，有的旺盛，有的微弱，每个人都是一团行走的火，各自是不同的颜色！

我在做梦......

当山治蹒跚游荡着试图走出梦境的时候，有人拉住了他。黑发男人穿着奇怪的衣服立在山治面前，他周身燃烧着橙红的火，温暖炫目生机勃勃，比其他人的火焰都更热烈。山治难以置信的瞪着这团火焰，他可以感受到热情的力量、信任的温度、厚重的信念，他甚至可以看到火焰边缘明确的颜色相交的线影。男人关切地冲山治喊话，山治一个字也听不懂。

这绝对是梦。

山治不敢相信自己的幻想，他恍惚着被男人扛起并放进某种交通工具里的时候，刺鼻的药水味让他刹那回神。依然是一片五光十色的火焰，依然是不明所以的语言地震。火焰热烈的男人离开了，山治的眼神流连在那团火上，突然，极度的饥渴揪紧胃部，山治下意识地就想扑上去，但他马上反应过来，意识到自己刹那间的想法居然是——

天啦！我想吃了他！

可怕的妄念引起剧烈的生理不适，山治干呕起来。一瓶水递到面前，山治抬头看到暖棕色火焰的长鼻子男忧心忡忡地向他鸟语，对方温和友善的眼神击中了心底的思念，涌荡的情感包围了他——

妈妈，老头子，绿藻头！

山治终于醒了。

我还活着？！我在哪儿？他们是谁？我为什么在这里？绿藻头在哪里？！

和意识一起变得清晰的是更加强烈的饥渴感。山治看一眼长鼻子男的火焰。

吃了他！

山治看向周围和长鼻子男一样穿着白色套装的人们的火焰。

吃了他们！

山治回头看向自己身边瘫缩在担架上痛苦呻吟火焰摇曳微弱的伤员。

吃！

胃部撕扯起来，山治又是一阵干呕。握紧拳头，咬起牙关，趁着没人注意的空档，山治逃走了。路过一家餐厅，山治隔着橱窗目光扫过餐桌间热气腾腾的肉排、配料丰富的海鲜汤，但他的目光最终贪婪地停留在食客们愉悦进餐的火光上，甚至旁边水箱中金鱼身上的小火苗都更让他有食欲。山治再一次逃跑，他要远离人群，远离所有闪耀着火焰的生命，虽然不能确定自己到底要怎么生吃他们，但直觉告诉他自己绝对会伤害他们。白天，夜晚，然后又是白天，山治蜷缩在街角的旮旯里，用残留的意识抗击搅肠刮肚的饥饿。他喝了路边喷泉里的水，依然渴；他吃了路人施舍的面包，总是饿。山治不敢把目光停留在任何闪烁火光的活物上，否则他昏聩沉重的脑袋就只会发出一个声音——吃了他！山治颓倒在街角，垃圾堆里的老鼠钻出来，试探地嗅着摊在地上的手，突然，那只手抓住了老鼠，受到惊吓的老鼠还来不及发出声音就瞬间化成了灰烬。山治摇摇晃晃地站起来，眼眸中是一片迷雾，饥饿牵引着他颓靡的身体向一片五颜六色的熊熊火焰挪动。

门卫看到山治的时候，露出了不怀好意的讥笑。

“毒虫，这里是私人场所~”皮手套握住山治下巴，把金色的头颅整个拎起，探究的打量，“你很漂亮，小东西，很漂亮。想要来一针吗？”

一团孤立无援的恍惚里，山治感到一只五指伸开的手在摸索他的身体，他疲惫到了极点，只能把自己交付给这只手，被他拖到了一个充斥着烟酒味道的火场中，到处是欲望的野火，形状莫辨的颜色，迷乱的手。他被脱去外套，像一袋土豆似的被摆布、被翻来翻去，他不知道自己的头在哪里脚在哪里，他扑腾挣扎在一片泥沼里，他再也守不住关禁“饥饿”的牢笼，意识的监牢彻底破碎了，饥饿扑出来，火焰的洪水猛兽咆哮着吞噬了一切。饥饿饱足，意识回归，山治惊恐的发现自己正赤裸地站在一片火海里，周遭残余的尸灰仍在冒烟，脑中毫无预兆的响起一个熟悉的声音——

【嘿，小王子，好久不见！】


	3. 过去（一）

阿格尼曾是小山治的老师，700年前。  
阿格尼差不多是和这个世界一起诞生的，他管自己叫“原住民”，不过，后来崛起的人类尊崇他为“神”。世界之初，没有人类，只有基本粒子和相互作用，慢慢的，某些粒子的相互作用变得稳定，形成了具有边界的“形体”。再后来，思想和自由意志出现在形体之中，最早的无机生命诞生了——火民。火民们舒适的生活在熔岩里，自由移动，毫无节制的消耗能量，不断的复制自己。火民之间的竞争激烈狂暴，为了获得最大的地盘，独霸尽可能丰厚的能源，他们相互攻击，以吞噬对方为目的，世界时刻处在轰击、爆炸的火焰地狱里，直到火民们决出胜负才又归于平静。阿格尼是生存竞争的胜利者，和其他499个胜利者们分别盘踞在世界的不同地方。阿格尼在广袤的东境逍遥快乐的度过千百万年，然后，他开始挨饿了。世界在冷却，浩浩熔岩逐渐被冰冷的海水代替，阿格尼根本吃不饱，只得吞掉自己繁衍的后代——那些陪伴他的“分身们”。阿格尼越来越瘦小，最后，他惊恐的意识到：自己只能龟缩在一座活火山里！火山岛矗立在汪洋之中，阿格尼哪里也去不了，他只能在高温的炎焰中移动！无忧无虑的快活日子一去不复返，阿格尼时刻被死亡的焦虑困扰，他明白，属于火民的原古时代结束了，其他的499个火民可能已经消亡，也可能和自己一样挣扎在世界的一隅苟延残喘。阿格尼不关心同类，他只在乎自己，和所有的生命一样，他不想死。为了尽可能减少对能量的消耗，阿格尼学会了休眠，他在睡梦里思考解决的办法，试图寻出一条生路，然而，毫无办法。千百个世纪过去了，巨大的、不断喷发的活火山变成了安静的休眠火山，依然被海洋包围，但更多的陆地浮出海面，绿色爬满大地，一片生意盎然。阿格尼注视着这些绿色植物——脆弱的实体，没有意识，不能移动，只需要一丁点儿能量就能短暂存活——新世界居然孕育出这种废材生命成为主导，真是太可笑了！阿格尼甚至都懒得去抢夺植物们那毫无意义的微渺能量，“抢夺”的动作本身会消耗更多！再后来，海底时不时会游过巨大的生物，阿格尼毫不犹豫地捕杀他们，吞噬他们血肉躯壳中维系生命的“火焰”。这些演化出的新物种拥有形态固定且脆弱的血肉之躯，里面存放着他们的“火焰”，尽管肉体可以容纳的火焰能量十分有限，短短数十年即被耗尽，但这些新型生物可以自由移动！阿格尼有了灵感，他试着将自己的分身放置到巨鲸之中，巨鲸被烤焦了，他只能作罢。再后来，远洋航行的人类驾着船帆来到岛上。人类高度发达的智慧勾起了阿格尼的兴趣，他没有急着吃光他们，他观察他们。人类用语言交流，相互合作保障生存，又因资源有限分裂为不同的利益小团体，形成部族，不同的部族之间相互厮杀掠夺。阿格尼有了新的灵感，他马上学会了人类的语言，试着和一些人类交流、交易，却把这些倒霉的家伙都烧成了灰。一个寻常的下午，终于，奇迹发生了！文斯部落刚满19岁的年轻猎人莫克尔在部族战斗里失去双臂，伤口感染流脓，他在高烧中挣扎着爬上火山口，认为跳入火焰深渊的求死方法是勇士的行为，他还没来得急往下蹦，就被一个震动空气形成的声音唤住了——

【诶，我说，你先别急着死！】

阿格尼劝诱莫克尔像狗一样伏在地上去啃黑乎乎的熔岩泥，那团烂泥里有一粒闪耀着火焰光辉的紫色小石头——海晶。第一次，阿格尼的细小分身通过媒介成功移植到人类身上！莫克尔长出了新的双臂，他驾驭火焰，四面杀伐，统一了东海大陆，建立起杰尔马（意为：征服者）王国。30岁的时候，19岁少年样的莫克尔给自己改名叫文斯莫克，号称东海杰尔马。他开始围绕火山修建巨大的王城，山顶是祭祀神庙，伴随杰尔马的疯狂扩张，无数战俘被当做祭品投入火山口。又过了36年，杰尔马战无不胜攻无不克的神话在第一任国王文斯莫克暴毙后戛然而止，那年，他66岁。死亡的前一天，杰尔马国王依然是19岁少年模样，然而，第二天，他被焚毁的王床上只剩下人体形状的焦灰，若不是那枚他从不离手的巨大的海晶戒指，根本不会有人相信“东海征服者”就这样死了。所有人都说文斯莫克陛下死于亡妻的诅咒，只有阿格尼知道真正的原因。当年，莫克尔吞下海晶后，他吸收了里内的、阿格尼的细小分身。阿格尼震惊了，他原打算将人类作为自己分身的容器，却意外发现了新的解决办法。阿格尼可以将自己的分身放入海晶，所有的分身都和他共享意识和能量，受到他的绝对控制。把装载火民分身的海晶交给人类，直接贴触皮肉的海晶就可以从人类身上吸取能量，不过，分身的大小很难掌控——海晶太大，剧烈的火焰能量会把血肉之躯烧成炭灰；海晶太小，可以被人类携带，但必须掌握好对能量的吸取程度，否则，肉体会瞬间干枯死亡。阿格尼的分身和主体一样贪婪，他们总是一口吞噬掉食物，留下一撮焦灰或枯槁。吃光了食物，维系远距离的、存在于海晶中的分身，就变成巨大负担——能量传输的距离越远，耗损和衰竭就越严重——阿格尼只能算计回收分身的耗能，成本小的回收，成本大的、不划算的，就干脆放弃，任由分身燃耗殆尽，余留一颗晶莹剔透的紫色小石头。莫克尔的出现，给了阿格尼新的灵感。莫克尔，一个不愿成为族人负担，决心像勇士般自杀的19岁青年，拥有坚定的意志、征服的欲望，以及，对家族强烈的爱。赴死的路上，他残破的身体一直在淌血，但他昏沉的脑袋一刻也没有失去信念！这股信念的力量如此强大，足以吞噬掉阿格尼的分身！莫克尔瞬间获得了火民的力量：不可思议的代谢生长能力修复了断肢，心灵的旺火不但饱足了体内的火民分身，还可以化作熊熊燃烧的火焰武器！阿格尼喜出望外，他挨了千万年的饿，他吃得下一座火山，一群巨鲸，不顶用！然而，人类，他们的梦想、欲望、极乐、苦痛、愤怒...那些原本在阿格尼看来虚无缥缈、毫无意义的东西可以转化成他所需要的能量，可以管饱！莫克尔和阿格尼结成同盟，莫克尔欲念横流，他征服、掠夺、放纵，他把战火蔓延到整个东海大陆，和族人共享财富，独尊至高权力；阿格尼贪得无厌，他引诱、试验、吞噬，他把无数的人类当做测量海晶中适合的分身大小的物件，造神祭祀，毫无节制的吃掉进贡的战俘、奴隶、牲畜，他尤其喜欢吃生命力旺盛的小孩。二者的同流合污让整个东海大陆野蛮、疯狂、人心惶惶。终于，反抗爆发，被压迫、被奴役的人们为求一线生机，纷纷拿起武器，暴动的龙卷风席卷而来，就连杰尔马的军队也发生了哗变。莫克尔众叛亲离，他的心灵之火突然没有那么强大了，他受了重伤，山脚的农家女救了他。阿格尼急坏了，莫克尔是目前为止唯一和他的分身成功结合的人类。好在，爱情之火复活了莫克尔。那个农家女，身材娇小，勤劳勇敢，活力充沛，她叫米尔佳，每天都在唱歌。从早到晚，伴随着粗布围裙的窸窣声，米尔佳忙进忙出，悉心照料莫克尔。卧床的莫克尔在她茉莉花和药草的气息中迷醉，疯狂爱恋上那张端正红润的脸蛋。一夜之间，被爱情席卷的莫克尔完全康复了，他强吻了米尔佳，却得到一个大耳光。米尔佳往地上唾一口，狠狠地说：“我救你，是因为我们家族世代行医，可你算什么呢？！你是战争！是杀人犯！死亡、哭喊，除此之外，你什么也不是！我救了你，但是，我恨你！”莫克尔没有放弃，他变了，停止了征战，减少了狂暴，他一心追求米尔佳。五年后，他们结了婚，那时的新郎58岁，新娘23岁。东海民众普天同庆，国王和王后的爱情为他们带来和平与幸福。阿格尼也很高兴，爱情的力量同样滋养了他，他送给莫克尔一枚巨大的海晶戒指，以便更好的吸收能量。阿格尼改变了以往的进食方式，他发现不仅是莽莽野心和无尽欲望可以饱腹，爱和希望也可以，而且更加安全持久。阿格尼学习人类驯养庄稼和动物的方式，开始驯养人类的意念之火，他通过大祭司散布故事，虽然保留适当的献祭仪式，却更多的宣扬希望和爱。阿格尼再次过上了好日子，可惜，太短暂。莫克尔和米尔佳结婚7年，始终没有子嗣，不仅如此，米尔佳天天老去，莫克尔却依然19岁模样，他们的爱情开始出现裂痕。国王和王后争吵、冷战，他们两看相厌、分房而居。那个冬夜的晚上，米尔佳突然兴冲冲地奔向莫克尔的房间，她欢快的呼唤着丈夫的昵称，推开了对方的房门，却看见赤条条的两具肉体纠缠在榻上，那是——她的丈夫和她的外侄女。米尔佳发了疯，她哭嚎，她疯狂捶打丈夫，怒烦的莫克尔狠狠推了妻子一把，没有克制力道，米尔佳撞破落地窗，跌下城堡，鲜红的血液在雪地上侵染刺目颜色。米尔佳死了，带着腹内的胎儿。莫克尔麻木的躺在床上，万念俱灰，刹那间，手上的巨大海晶戒指把他烧成了焦炭，体内的火民分身也彻底熄灭了。  
梦想、欲望、爱，那些东西一旦枯萎，人类生命的火焰就会快速衰微，随之而来的，是干瘪的躯壳，生锈的嗓音，永远战败的武器，以及，一堆焦炭。阿格尼吸取了教训，鸡蛋不能放在一个篮子里。阿格尼借助大祭司，加冕莫克尔的侄孙成为新的国王，他叫做”文斯莫克.德意治“。新王上台后大兴宗教，重金资助艺术、科研，在火山神殿的大祭坛上为最杰出的人授予骑士封号，以及，“大小合适”的海晶石。500年后，杰尔马王城，已经发展为整个东海大陆的宗教政治中心，拥有最先进的、叫人叹为观止的高科技。阿格尼维持七分饱，过得还算好，直到他遇见了一个特别的孩子——文斯莫克.山治。  
山治的父亲，文斯莫克·伽治是个瘦弱的王子，皇后怀孕7个月的时候摔了一跤导致伽治早产，不给力的心脏成了伽治的标签。出于怜惜，老国王和王后对伽治关怀备至，甚至因争夺王位而互相交恶的几位兄弟也都跟他很好。伽治寡言、敏感，热衷人体改造技术。老国王去世后，二儿子继承王位，新王流放了几个兄弟，只留下伽治作为自己的心腹大臣，统管科研项目。沉溺于工作的伽治25岁仍未娶妻，为了给弟弟促成一门合适的婚事，国王举办了大型舞会，各个王国的公主、贵妇都被邀请参加。觥筹交错，欢声笑语，白天夜晚，狂欢永无休止。精疲力尽的伽治靠在唯一安静的偏殿走廊里喝闷酒，尽管没有一位公主令自己心动，他明天将按照国王的安排宣布和势力最大的凯尔亚家族联姻。这时候，走廊的尽头传来响动——一个纤长优美的身影伫立墙下，墙上是伽治和父兄的集体肖像。  
“真可爱，圈圈眉！”优雅的嗓音充满青春欢快的活力。  
“那是家族特征。”  
“啊哦，”轻盈的身子吓得一颤，急急转过来，索拉惊讶的看向眼前的男人，一愣，但她立马就从伽治紧绷的神态中感知到对方的情绪，于是，索拉展露出世界上最明亮温暖的笑容，“如果您多笑笑，家族徽章会让您更有吸引力！”  
伽治望进那双海蓝色的纯然双眸，溺水了。  
三个月后，伽治和索拉结婚，他没有选择最富裕的凯尔亚，他爱上了来自边陲滨海城邦的美人鱼。金发碧眼肤若霜雪的索拉如果有一条尾巴，就是传说中的美人鱼。索拉让伽治沉闷的宅邸生机盎然，花园中玫瑰复活、鸟儿鸣唱；房间里铺满阳光、音乐和芬芳。索拉和丈夫聊文学、历史，还有科技，她甚至对宗教也颇有见解，把近期兴起的新教运动分析得头头是道，看到伽治因接不上话而露出的傻样，索拉咯咯笑着张开双臂拥抱丈夫，亲吻他。索拉拥有一种超能力，她能在第一时间感知他人的情绪，她会因别人的欢乐而欣喜，她会和哭泣的人一起落泪，即使出生高贵，她却能和每一个下人成为朋友，所有人都爱她，尤其是伽治，他爱妻子爱得发狂。索拉理解丈夫因病弱而无比敏感的内心，索拉看出丈夫面对皇族内斗手足相残的巨大痛苦，她化解了丈夫的自卑，她告诉丈夫——我爱上的，正是你富于情感的内心。索拉理解伽治。为了和索拉结婚，伽治顶住了王兄的压力；为了和索拉的孩子，伽治将用于身体改造的基因研究药剂暂时存放起来，曾经令伽治痴迷的试验被无限期延后，因为伽治很快有了一个女儿蕾玖，然后是大儿子伊治，次子尼治出生半年后，索拉又怀上了山治。刚过安胎期，索拉就挺着肚子去神殿做祷告，突然，肚子里四个月大的胎儿剧烈的躁动起来，索拉感受到了山治强烈的不安，她无法安抚儿子，疼得昏倒过去，被侍从们慌忙抬回寝宫。当晚，忧心忡忡守着妻子的伽治突然受到大祭司的召唤，被熊熊烈火包围的祭坛上，头戴火神面具的大祭司用他非人的闷雷般怪异的声音对伽治说：“献祭你即将出生的儿子，你会获得神的护佑！”伽治顿时脸色黑红，他一把扯下脖子上代表信仰的海晶石吊坠扔到大祭司脚下，转身冲出神殿。第二天，国王问及此事，伽治咬牙敷衍几句。第三天，伽治在实验室工作的时候发生爆炸，失去半截身体的伽治拖爬入存储室内，打开指纹保险柜，把还没有做过人体试验的药剂注射进身体......  
混乱的喧哗惊醒了索拉，她下意识摸向右侧——丈夫不在床上。胎儿又开始不安，索拉托着肚子站起来，窗外一片晃动的火光，喧沸跑动的人声伴随远处此起彼伏的爆炸，索拉脚下一软，惊恐的扯住窗帘——实验大楼和国王寝宫，两个完全不同的方向，都在熊熊燃烧！  
正当宫人们忙于救火的时候，一个身长4米的巨大男人拎起被捏至半死的大祭司，冰冷的命令道：“告诉他，实现我的愿望，我马上献祭这个祸害！”


	4. 过去（二）

一个皇帝，一个帝国，一个神！  
伽治向阿格尼提出了条件。  
阿格尼颇感意外。

伽治从来不是王位继承的候选人。老国王有12个亲儿子和77个侄子，病弱的伽治不在继承者的考虑范畴。何况，东海大陆的政局很特别。此时的东海大陆有7个王国和22个城邦，500年来，杰尔马的军队规模不断缩小，目前，雇佣兵占50%，预备役超过30%，科技是杰尔马的军力核心。作为宗教科研文化中心的杰尔马王城，繁荣、开放、现代化，而且，杰尔马皇族和所有王国的皇室都是亲戚，和所有城邦的总督都有往来，伽治的王兄死了，按理说应该是凯尔亚的凯瑞治、杜兰尼的杜兰治、埃尔塔法的埃尔托治...中的某一个成为新国王，毕竟，伽治娶的是瑅尼城邦的索拉。  
伽治想要继承王位，必定引起骚乱，不过，阿格尼最在意的，并不是这个问题，而是——高度集权和一神宗教。  
自由且多元的环境是培养人类心灵之火的最优土壤，千百年来，为了获得充足的“食物”，阿格尼竭力引导人类，建立起一个无比强大、又无比残暴的东海世界。  
但是.......  
东海大陆以外的世界已经发生了变化，在阿格尼触及不到的地方，未知的因素在酝酿风暴。  
唯一不变的，就是变化。  
阿格尼没有梦想，他只做计划，如果计划无法实现，没关系，他会调整计划。  
阿格尼做了一个全新的计划。

三天后，伽治向整个东海世界宣布：  
文斯莫克.伽治继承杰尔马王位。  
杰尔马解除军队，只保留王城的治安警卫。  
杰尔马王城以外的领土，分割给6大王国，以此来还清所有债务；剩余的土地分割成小块对私人出售，交易只接受金银。  
杰尔马将建立东海大陆最大的学院和科研基地，均以“杰尔马66”命名，欢迎所有人才。  
杰尔马一年一度的“万国博览会”将增加为每年四次。  
杰尔马的宫廷Party将成为常态，伽治在王城东南部修筑杰尔赛宫，所有到访杰马尔的王公贵族、教士达官、以及他们的仆从，都可以入住。  
巨伟魁梧的伽治立于大殿之上，面对所有人发表宣讲，他胸口挂着海晶石，眼中闪烁出从未有过的、对火神坚定不移的信仰。  
伽治顺利继位，此后的10年，东海大陆陷入旷日持久的“六国纷争”。  
文斯莫克.山治，就是在这样的环境里成长起来。

索拉的世界彻底颠覆了。那个发生火灾的夜晚，索拉不顾仆人们的拉劝，托着肚子奔向着火的实验大楼，却在半路撞上一堵人墙。高过4米的巨人伽治将惊呆的妻子搁在胳膊上送回房间。平稳、疏离，伽治不带丝毫感情向索拉讲述事情的经过——神谕、猜忌、谋害、变异，以及，他向火神献祭山治换来的一切。  
“出去。”索拉的整个身体都在颤抖，她咬紧嘴唇尽量克制着要求面前的陌生人。  
伽治扬起圈圈眉毛，冷硬的脸上一丝不悦：“它一出生我就把它送走，忘记它，当它不存在，我们会有新的儿子，我会..."  
"滚出去！！！”索拉泪流满面，腾身站起，潮湿的蓝眼睛喷出怒火，捏紧的拳头高高举起，“滚出去！！谁也别想碰我的儿子！！”  
伽治毫不犹豫的起身离开，漠然的脸上写满轻蔑。  
索拉滑落到地毯上，双臂紧护住翻腾的肚子，默默哭泣。  
痛苦接踵而来，伽治不顾妻子的反对，改造了三个子女，升级后的药物让蕾玖、伊治、尼治拥有超能力的同时没有发生外形变化，药物的副作用主要体现在情感能力上，他们都和父亲一样，失去了同情心，只拥有理智。  
伽治将此视为培育超人的成功，很快他又通过克隆技术制作出了“小儿子”勇治。勇治和山治同天“出生”，伽治对外宣称勇治是自己和索拉生的第三个儿子，山治却成了预计寿命七年的克隆实验“失败品”。  
索拉哀痛自己所爱的人都变成了怪物，除了山治。  
山治出生的时候，索拉抚摸儿子的小手，亲吻那滚热的脸蛋，虚弱疲惫的脸上露出久违的笑容。  
为了阻止伽治把山治送走，同时拒绝伽治改造自己的企图，索拉以死相逼，喝下近乎致命的毒药。索拉被抢救回来，遭受过度摧残的身体此后长年卧病在床，但是，她终于可以把山治放进身旁的摇篮里，安心的合眼入睡了。

六岁的山治望着镜子里的黑眼眶，圆润娇嫩的小脸上露出与年纪不符的愁容，他细心的用额发遮住乌青的右眼，又在脖子上圈一条丝绸围巾掩盖底下斑驳的伤痕，他刚被三个兄弟狠揍了一顿，和平常一样。多数时候，山治若未能躲开伊治、尼治和勇治，就只会抱住小脑袋、蜷缩成一团任由他们打够了离开，但这次，是山治自己拦到路过的三兄弟面前，梗着脖子嗓音僵硬的急声说要向他们挑战......蕾玖的突然出现救了山治，她向三个傻弟弟大喊着传达父王的指令，并催促他们快走，确保三人都跟上后，蕾玖用眼角偷偷望了山治一眼，略带同情。头破血流的山治慢慢爬起来，蹒跚着走到背后的草丛中，将几只哆嗦着的、湿漉漉的鸟崽儿兜进满是污迹的金丝绒荷叶衫里。  
“暴风雨把他们打落了，过两天我就把他们都送回巢去。”山治向妈妈介绍自己的新朋友，“我给他们取了名字，花尾、勇士、龙眼！”  
索拉靠坐在床头，听着儿子快活却有些嘶哑的声音，低头看小箱子里的三只幼崽：秃尾巴的、顶上缺着一块毛的、烂眼睛边的...三个可怜的小东西始终萎靡的缩在一起瑟瑟发抖，它们可能活不到明天早上。索拉强颜欢笑，温柔的抚摸儿子的头，假装没有看到被金发掩盖的伤痕：“他们要回 ALL BLUE 了。”  
“可，可他们还是宝宝啊！”小山治有点儿着急。  
“ALL BLUE在呼唤他们了。”  
“可是..妈妈，”山治想了想，猛然紧张的抓住索拉的手，“妈妈，难道，难道妈妈听到了？”  
索拉望进山治忧恐的大眼睛，露出世界上最温暖慈爱的笑容，抬手拍拍身旁的枕头：“来，宝贝儿，到妈妈这儿来！”  
山治小心翼翼的、缓慢的爬上床，依偎在索拉胸前。  
索拉轻搂儿子，鼻子发酸——每天，山治都会来看她，少数时候儿子欢快的奔进来、蹦上床头、用力的拥抱她、亲吻她！然而，今天，山治比多数时候更加迟缓。  
索拉眨眨眼睛，挡住泪水，深吸一口气，用近乎快乐的语调告诉山治——她要去ALL BLUE了！  
山治仰头，瞪大了眼睛，紧抱索拉的身子在发抖——山治从母亲的情绪里感知到了哀伤，虽然索拉苍白消瘦的病容做出来快乐的样子。但是，于此同时，索拉的眼睛里充满了爱，对儿子无限的爱，儿子在身边永远使她快乐！  
山治回映给母亲一个天真悲愁且欢乐的笑。  
母子两开始讨论，讨论索拉前往ALL BLUE的旅程，出发的时间——索拉自己也总是说不清具体的时间——和告别的礼物，说到这里，索拉将床头柜上的盒子拿过来，打开，竟是一只小小的多隆龟。他的寿命很长，索拉说，可以陪伴你100年。山治瞅着海龟头顶的一片绿毛，咯咯直笑——哈哈，绿藻头！  
索拉继续安抚儿子，她的声音没有了曾经的活力，虚弱的病体让她的讲述越来越温缓，早已力竭的山治怀抱将死的小鸟和鲜活的幼龟，睡着了。  
索拉凝视儿子浅浅起伏的胸膛，眼泪这才落了下来。  
ALL BLUE，索拉在心中祈祷，永远相信它吧！即使没有什么可信，也要永远相信！只有这样，她可怜的小儿子才能永远善良，永远满怀希望！  
ALL BLUE，是索拉为山治一个人创造的信仰！  
在索拉用几年时间编织起来的故事里，ALL BLUE是一片奇迹之海，是生命诞生之地，是生命终归之所。生命以基本粒子的形态起源于ALL BLUE，当生命逝去，通过火焰分解为原初粒子的生命又会回到ALL BLUE，如果有人能在活着的时候抵达ALL BLUE，就可以通过对逝者的记忆和呼唤引动ALL BLUE中的粒子重新聚合成他所思念的人——只要能找到ALL BLUE，只要永不忘记，所爱之人就能团聚。即将回到ALL BLUE的生命，会听到ALL BLUE的召唤；寻找ALL BLUE的骑士，必须保持心灵的光芒才不会迷失于黑暗中。只有像噶荣那样的骑士才能找到ALL BLUE。噶荣被索拉塑造得无比丰富，他独立自主、乐观高贵，他努力学习、文武双全，他机敏睿智、心地善良，他当过画师、剑客、水手、厨师，他救过公主、飞龙、山神、国家，他失去了母亲、兄妹、朋友、爱人，最终又在ALL BLUE与他们团聚并永远幸福。索拉的故事填满了山治的心灵，生活的孤单全被山治的想象驱散。  
杰尔马王室寝宫坐落在王城南面，沿着海湾，拔起17座高塔，山治和母亲的黄堡在最边缘的悬崖之上。从山治记事起，母亲就从未离开过病榻，而他自己，是被关在这17座高塔内的、羞于让外人知道的“失败品”。山治很早就学会了自己梳头、穿戴，母亲甚至鼓励他动手洗衣、做饭，尽管山治的厨艺一塌糊涂，索拉却总是满脸幸福的将烤焦的面包、半生的馅饼、难以辨认的形味怪异的糊状物吃得一干二净，甚至，当山治不小心打翻餐盘，母亲也会将地上的食物捡起来吃光，并期待的对山治说：“明天也要给妈妈做美味的食物啊！”山治立志成为世界上最优秀的厨师！这位将来的、世界第一的厨师，每天早起，在图书室接受私人教育，去厨房偷偷做饭，然后带着餐盒看望母亲。除了母亲，极少有人愿意同山治讲话，所以山治热爱每一个“善待”他的人，包括总在苛责他的教师卡耐基，永远大惊小怪的厨娘艾博尼，黝黑高大的护卫骑士兰道尔，还有偷偷帮助他的姐姐蕾玖——尽管蕾玖说得最多的一句话是“你怎么在这里？！赶快躲起来！”蕾玖无数次的帮助山治免于挨打，虽然山治总也想不明白另外三个兄弟喜欢揍他的原因。伊治、尼治、勇治三兄弟分别住在寝宫正东面的红堡、蓝堡和绿堡，他们与住粉蝶堡的蕾玖一起到寝宫外的“杰尔马66学院”学习，同各国贵族子弟举办舞会、涉猎，还常常出国游历。每当听到城门开启的号角，山治就奔上塔顶，踮脚探身，无比羡慕的张望，衣着华丽的各国贵族、驾车载货的商人、威猛整齐的巡骑队、身披火红长袍的传教士......待城门关上，山治就对着大海发呆，那辽阔的碧蓝、那翻滚的白浪、那城门之外的无法触及......山治闭上眼睛，幻想海水冰凉的触感，他仿佛尝到了大海咸潮的气息。总有一天，山治对自己说，我会像噶荣一样，乘风破浪，前往ALL BLUE！  
山治一边翻阅《海洋博物宝典》，一边在纸上涂满绚烂海水——蓝色和金色充盈的神秘海洋，遨游九头海怪、巨山乌蜇、双尾人鱼……ALL BLUE的怪物们全都大眼呆萌、笑容可掬。城门打开的号角响起，山治立即双手取下躺在自己头顶丝发间熟睡的多隆龟，怀抱着跑到窗前——金色、银色、红色的马车依次融汇成浩浩河流涌入寝宫，他们是从世界各地归来的主教和传教士，每当“万国博览会"开幕前一月，参会国的神职人员都会提前抵达，与国王共议开幕式的宗教典礼。  
“万国博览会”，一年四次的万国博览会！山治追逐移动的光影奔过连廊间每一扇窗户，最后，气喘吁吁小脸绯红的趴在尽头的落地窗上，山治想——说不定这一次我能进去！说不定兰道尔会同意放我进去！两眼放光，山治砰砰跳的心脏满是期望。  
此时此刻，刚刚当上卫队长的兰道尔正单膝跪于索拉床前，最后一次重申自己的骑士誓言。兰道尔是索拉的骑士，自打护送索拉嫁到杰尔马，他就再也没有回去过。兰道尔轻轻吻别索拉的右手，告辞离开。望着兰道尔远去的背影，索拉彻底的松弛下来，都安排好了，她想，终于，能够在山治七岁以前送他离开！索拉毅然拔出插在身上的医疗器械，排山倒海的痛苦瞬间将她淹没。去吧，索拉艰难喘息，我的小山治！去ALL BLUE！妈妈永远在那里等你！  
索拉终于闭上眼睛。

空气被高热融化，烈焰刹那吞噬祭坛上的索拉遗体，火熔肌骨，一切消散。  
我爱过她，伽治冷静的想，我记得。伽治最后看一眼空余烈火的祭坛，抬手示意主动要求参加索拉“焚祭礼”的蕾玖一起离开。呆了半天的蕾玖深吸一口气，合目垂首，转身跟上父亲。大祭司引导国王和公主进入神庙后殿，参加“逝者狂欢夜”的宾客们早已等在那里。大祭司高举双臂，呐喊：“她在火焰中永生！”所有人一齐高呼：“她在火焰中永生！”狂欢开启。  
山治从暗影里钻出来，小心翼翼靠近火流喷涌的祭坛，喃喃自语：“妈妈，ALL BLUE见！”  
ALL BLUE，这个词与他核心的暗火一起烁动，阿格尼觉得非常有意思。  
山治一靠近神庙，阿格尼就注意到了他。山治从未离开过寝宫，这是他第一次踏入王城中心的神庙。兰道尔拗不过坚持要跟母亲道别的山治，让他藏在自己的落地长甲袍下把他带进庙堂。阿格尼颇为满意的看到--山治的火焰确实与众不同，和阿格尼见识过、吞噬过的所有小孩子都不一样。阿格尼喜欢吃7～12岁的小孩，太过年幼的孩童思想犹如白纸，心灵之火毫无力量；年长之人大多在蹉跎和曲折中老去，生命的火焰不断消耗、暗淡、污浊；只有7～12岁，充满好奇、满怀期望与幻想的心灵，往往是大多数人类火焰最旺盛的时期。阿格尼本打算在山治7岁时首次评估他，看他是有培养的价值，还是干脆直接吃掉。但是，现在，阿格尼无法给出结论。山治的生命之火既不汹涌、也不灼热，那团火焰出乎意料的温和、稳定、明亮，尤其是——火焰的核心，居然还有一团暗火！焰中焰，阿格尼第一次见到，尽管那团暗火像火苗一样小，却无比稳定，轮廓鲜明的凸显出来，勇敢的跳动闪烁。阿格尼观察着，突然——  
“谁在那里？！”  
小山治发现了阿格尼，他和胎儿时期一样超人的敏锐，一样令阿格尼惊异，就像莫克尔。山治的目光投向四周，在嵌满神庙四壁的海晶石间搜寻着，最后落在祭坛上方的“烈火之眼”图腾上。  
“谁？！！”山治绷紧身子，声音充满恐惧。  
【我，阿格尼。】  
祭坛上的烈火猛地舞动起来，旋卷、舒展，划出一排火焰字母“A-G-N-I”，与空气振动形成的闷雷之声同步。  
山治惊呆了，嘴巴越张越大，终于，他反应过来——  
“阿格尼是火焰之神！”  
【我就是火神！】汹涌滚烫的空气扑向山治，【你好啊！山治小王子！】  
山治两颊绯红，有些怯弱的望着祭坛上的图腾——一只无比巨大且诡异的眼睛在熊熊烈火中注视世界——不安令山治两手紧贴大腿，下意识捏抓。第一次有人主动问候他，还管他叫“小王子”！这个常常被他人说起却被母亲避而不谈的火神让山治生出好感。  
“我，我不是王子...”山治结巴地吐出一句。  
【你是索拉和伽治的儿子，你当然是王子。】  
听到“索拉”，山治的神情顿时暗淡。  
【失去母亲让你很难过？】阿格尼注视着山治的火焰。  
“不是的，我没有失去妈妈！”山治脱口而出，“我只是因为不知道要去哪里找ALL BLUE而觉得...觉得自己很没用....”  
阿格尼盯着那一簇暗火，他决定试一试：【我见过ALL BLUE。】  
“真的吗？！真的真的吗？！！”山治跳将起来，小脸通红，两眼放光。  
那股暗火刹那间蹿起，光彩夺目！  
是的，的确是这样的！阿格尼很满意，他斟酌着开口：【当然是真的，我是全能的神，我在世界的最东方见过ALL BLUE。】  
“你也是在ALL BLUE诞生的吗？”山治惊喜的喊道。  
【？？？】阿格尼懵圈，【神是和世界一起诞生的。】  
“你和ALL BLUE一起诞生的！！！”无比崇拜。  
【你先告诉我你所知道的ALL BLUE，】阿格尼改变策略，【我再告诉你你不知道的。】  
山治海蓝色的眸子燃起光芒，他开始认真的讲述，最初有些拘谨，但是，很快，他的激情迸发出来，瞬间变成一个天真顽皮活力满满的小家伙！  
瞧啊，瞧啊！阿格尼惊喜的想，他的那团暗火燃烧起来了！一瞬间，那么热烈，那么稳定的能量，那么美味儿的食物！阿格尼顿时饥饿难耐，他想着面前的孩子变成更加诱人的珍馐的可能性，忍住了。  
山治讲啊，讲啊，热情四溢，手舞足蹈，好不容易气喘吁吁地的讲完，祭坛上的烈焰忽地升腾一片，挥动巨大而赤红的翅膀，吓得山治连连倒退。  
【听好了，小王子！我可以成为你的老师，教导你，指引你，带你去ALL BLUE！你——  
愿-意-吗？】


End file.
